narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sarada Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Sarada Infobox.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うちはサラダ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Sarada |Japoński=Kokoro Kikuchi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Urodziny=31 Marca |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 3=11 |Wiek boruto film=12 |Wzrost the last=125 cm |Wzrost część 3=147 cm |Ranga część 3=Genin |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny Ninja |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Yin, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan |Wiek ukończenia akademii=11 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, |Drużyna=Drużyna Konohamaru |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzice=Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=700 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Tak |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Dzień w którym Naruto został Hokage (OVA) |Powieść=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest kunoichi z Konohagakure oraz członkinią klanu Uchiha. Jako iż, dorastała bez obecności swojego ojca, Sarada początkowo miała problemy ze zrozumieniem kim jest oraz kim powinna być. Po spotkaniu z nim oraz dzięki pomocy ze strony Naruto Uzumakiego, odkryła, że jest określana przez koneksje z innymi ludźmi i jako członkini Drużyny Konohamaru, pragnie któregoś dnia zostać Hokage, aby móc połączyć się z tak wieloma ludźmi, jak to tylko możliwe. Przeszłość Sarada jest jedynym dzieckiem Sakury i Sasuke Uchihy. Jej poród zbiegł się w czasie, w którym to Sakura towarzyszyła Sasuke w jego podróżach. W przyjściu dziewczynki na świat rodzicom pomogła Karin, która odebrała poród w jednej z kryjówek należących do Orochimaru; co wyjaśnia dlaczego Szpital Konohy nie posiada jej aktu urodzenia. Aby zachować więź z Sasuke, lecz jednocześnie ciesząc się z jego losu, Karin zachowała pępowinę Sarady na pamiątkę. Po tym wszystkim, rodzice powrócili do Konohy, aby wychować swoją córkę. Tam też oboje nauczyli Saradę chodzić. W czasie nieobecności jej ojca w wiosce z powodu zbierania informacji dotyczących Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, Sarada rozchorowała się, dostając silnej gorączki, która zmusiła dziewczynkę do noszenia okularów. Ów okulary okazały się być prezentem od Karin, o którym Sarada nie miała pojęcia. Ze względu na ważność swojej misji, Sasuke praktycznie w ogóle nie widywał się ze swoją córką, co przyczyniło się do tego, że sama Sarada nie widziała nic na jego temat, włączając w to jego fizyczny wygląd jako dorosłego człowieka. Sakura starała się jak tylko mogła, aby móc pocieszyć Saradę w czasie nieobecności Sasuke, zapewniając ją, że jej tata kocha ją oraz, że wróci do domu dopiero wtedy, gdy ukończy ważną misję. Kiedy ta rozmowa zaczęła się przedłużać, Sakura dotknęła palcami czoła Sarady, obiecując, że dokończą ją innym razem. Jako iż, rodzice Sarady pozostali w bliskich stosunkach ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, tak i Sarada pozostaje w bliskich kontaktach z ich dziećmi. W dniu zaprzysiężenia Naruto na Siódmego Hokage, obserwowała ceremonię w towarzystwie swojej matki i Chōchō Akimichi. Osobowość Jako dziecko, Sarada posiadała osobowość zbliżoną do Sasuke tuż po masakrze swojego klanu: nieprzyjazną, poważną i ponurą, lecz zmieniło się to w okresie ukończenia przez nią Akademii. Według Naruto, większość cech jej charakteru odziedziczyła po Sakurze, przy czym bazował na podejrzeniu, że Sarada jest "straszna", kiedy jest wściekła, co jest prawdą, gdyż posiada poniekąd silną osobowość, co tylko wzmocniło się po jej przydzieleniu do Drużyny Konohamaru. W tych i innych momentach szczególnie silnych uczuć, Sarada często wykrzykuje charakterystyczne dla swojej matki "Shannarō!". Według Chōchō, jest również znana z posiadania bardzo ciemnej strony w czasie konfrontacji z problemami. Oprócz gniewu, okazuje normalną gamę emocji od śmiania się, aż do płakania i rumienienia się we właściwych sytuacjach, co kontrastuje z typowo stoicką reakcją Sasuke na każde wydarzenie. W większości sytuacjach, Sarada jest dobrotliwa, dzielna oraz uprzejma względem innych, troszcząc się o swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę, dobrze im życząc oraz stając w ich obronie, gdy jej potrzebują. Nie boi się mówić tego, co myśli, niezależnie od tego czy jest to pytanie, na które chce odpowiedzieć, opinia, którą niezmiennie utrzymuje lub frustracja, o której nie może przestać myśleć. Podobnie jak Sakura, Sarada jest dość oczytana: czuje się komfortowo podczas argumentacji na temat różnic pomiędzy pandą a normalnym niedźwiedziem; i najwidoczniej jest jedyną uczestniczką Egzaminów na Chūnina, która słyszała o serii książek, pod tytułem Historia o Strategicznym Detektywie Shinobi, gdyż przeczytała mniej więcej jej wszystkie cztery tomy. Wygląd thumb|110px|left|Pełny wygląd Sarady. Według Naruto, podczas gdy większość osobowości Sarady jest odziedziczona po Sakurze, jej wygląd jest znacznie zbliżony do Sasuke: posiada onyksowe oczy i włosy, które utrzymuje do długości ramion, co tym samym przypomina obecną fryzurę jej ojca, rozdzieloną po prawej stronie twarzy i odgarniętą poza jej uchem. Choć odziedziczyła kolor oczu i włosów po Sasuke, Sarada posiada większość cech twarzy po Sakurze: szeroki i koci kształt oczu, rzęs oraz kształt twarzy. Powieki Sarady są zbliżone do tych należących do Sasuke. Nosi parę czerwonych okularów, które są prezentem od Karin. We wcześniejszych latach uczęszczania do Akademii, Sarada nosiła cynobrową kurtkę, pod którą miała kremową kamizelkę i białą koszulkę z wysokim kołnierzykiem i czerwonym krawatem. Nosi także czerwoną spódnicę i czarne sandały. Będąc bliżej ukończenia Akademii, zaczęła nosić czerwoną sukienkę bez rękawów o kroju qipao - podobną do tej, którą miała na sobie Sakura w II części - z herbem klanu Uchiha na plecach. Nosi także parę szortów w jasnym kolorze, ciemnofioletowe zakolanówki, czarne sandały shinobi i ciemnofioletowe ochraniacze na rękach. Po otrzymaniu swojego ochraniacza na głowę, zaczęła nosić go wokół swojego czoła ze swoją grzywką, która pozostaje na zewnątrz. W Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Sarada ma na sobie czerwoną sukienkę bez rękawów i zapinaną na guziki, przepasaną żółtym krawatem i białym paskiem. Pod spodem nosi białe bandaże. Podobnie jak jej ojciec, nosi czarną rękawiczkę bez palców na prawej dłoni, czarny ochraniacz na lewej ręce oraz parę wysokich sandałów na obcasie (z drewnianymi podeszwami w mandze). Umiejętności Sarada jest bardzo uzdolnioną kunoichi, która odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu ogromny talent do walki oraz inteligencję po swojej matce, co sprawiło, że Mitsuki określił ją mianem "elitarnego genina". Dzięki swojemu pochodzeniu, jej talenty pozwoliły jej na zajęcie trzeciego miejsca pod względem ocen w swojej klasie oraz wyobrażeń jej kolegów z klasy, iż uda jej się z łatwością zdać egzamin. Była również w stanie samodzielnie pokonać wielu klonów Shina na długo przed ukończeniem Akademii. Po znacznym wyćwiczeniu swojego Sharingana, była w stanie pokonać Buntan Kurosuki, członkinię Siedmiu Nowych Szermierzy Ninja. Kontrola Czakry i Sprawność Fizyczna Jako członkini klanu Uchiha, Sarada posiada potężną czakrę. Dzięki swojej matce, Sarada odziedziczyła naturalny talent do kontroli swojej czakry. Nawet przed ukończeniem Akademii była w stanie skupić swoją czakrę w pięściach i uwolnić ją po kontakcie z celem, aby osiągnąć niszczycielskie efekty, np. powodując kratery w ziemi lub rzucając nim na dużą odległość. Jednakże, jej zasoby energii wydają się być dość słabe, gdyż prawie straciła przytomność po zbyt dużym użytkowaniu Sharingana w czasie sparingu z Chōchō Akimchi. Ninjutsu Sarada jest bardzo dobrze obeznana w ninjutsu. Potrafi kontrolować żywioły Błyskawicy, Ognia oraz Yin, dzięki czemu może utworzyć Fūma Shuriken, aby ogłuszyć lub sparaliżować przeciwników. W czasie walki przeciwko Buntan, Sarada bardzo rozwinęła swoje Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, kopiując zdolności przeciwnika, aby stworzyć kule, strumienie, a nawet pancerz ochronny z błyskawic. Ukazała także sprawność w technice swojego klanu, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Tak wielu członków klanu Uchiha, Sarada posiada znajomość z narzędziami ninji, a jej specjalnością jest shurikenjutsu, z którego posiada najwyższe oceny w klasie. Jest w stanie rzucać swoimi broniami szybko i z precyzją, potrafiąc nawet dokładnie odbić pocisk swoim jednym, wypuszczonym kunai. Jest również obeznana z ćwiczeniami w ciemności, gdyż praktykowała je wielokrotnie z zamkniętymi oczyma i była w stanie perfekcyjnie uderzyć w tarczę sześć razy pod rząd. Sharingan Sarada przebudziła Sharingan w wieku 11 lat z powodu ekscytacji na myśl o spotkaniu się ze swoim ojcem po wielu latach rozłąki. Po natychmiastowym przebudzeniu go, posiada jeden tomoe w każdym oku i szybko opanowała jego moc, co dało jej zwiększoną wizualną percepcję, aby natychmiast reagować i unikać zagrożeń oraz zdolność rozproszenia genjutsu. W anime, była również w stanie skopiować techniki innej osoby swoim dōjutsu i efektywnie je wykonać. Po byciu świadkiem wykonania techniki, Sarada może skopiować jej pieczęcie ręczne i wykonać ją jednocześnie, co oryginalny użytkownik. Nowa Era Znając plany Boruto, Sarada śledzi go trzymając się na uboczu. Później, kiedy wróciła do domu, powiedziała matce, że chłopcy są głupi, ale zauważyła, że Boruto i ona mają podobne uczucia do swoich ojców. Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszą Uchiha, która urodziła się po masakrze swojego klanu. * Sarada (サラダ) dzieli imię z Saradą Devi; żony oraz duchowej przeciwwagi dla Ramakrishna. * Według jej profilu postaci z Boruto: ** Jej hobby to czytanie książek (historycznych i kryminałów). ** Jej ulubionym jedzeniem są dania bazowane na smaku czarnej herbaty. ** Jej najmniej ulubioną potrawą są pomidory, które zbieżnie są jedną z ulubionych potraw Sasuke. ** Jej atrybuty to: 160 w sile i negocjacji, 150 w czakrze, 145 w inteligencji, 140 w percepcji i 130 w zręczności. ** Otrzymała również ocenę umiejętności w tych obszarach: *** Celność: ★★★★☆ *** Genjutsu: ★★★★☆ *** Wiedza o ninjutsu: ★★★★☆ ** W powieściach szerzej omówiono tę koncepcję i dodają następujące oceny umiejętności: *** Obserwacja: ★★★★☆ *** Maniery: ★★★☆☆ *** Walka wręcz: ★★★☆☆ *** Wywiad: ★★★★☆ *** Odporność psychiczna: ★★★☆☆ *** Wiedza technologiczna: ★★★☆☆ * W grafice do Boruto, Sarada przedstawiona jest z dōjutsu przypominającym Mangekyō Sharingan. Cytaty * (Do swojej matki na temat Boruto) * (Do Boruto na temat bento przygotowanego przez jego matkę) * (Do swojego ojca) * (Do Naruto po uwierzeniu, że Karin jest jej biologiczną matką) * (Do Naruto) * (Do swojej matki) * (Do Boruto) * (Do Boruto)